elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stormcloaks
The Stormcloaks are a Faction featured in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Characteristics The Stormcloaks believe that Skyrim should no longer belong to the crumbling Empire. They are led by Ulfric Stormcloak, the Jarl of Windhelm http://www.bethblog.com/index.php/2011/09/27/a-star-studded-cast/ , who defeated the High King of Skyrim, and are opposed by the Imperial Army, which is commanded by General Tullius. They follow guerrilla hit-and-run tactics to overwhelm the Imperial armies and primarily depend on the conventional sword and arrow in combat. They are mostly un-regimental too, not relying entirely on rank like the Imperial Army, and relying on the talent of powerfull Nord warriors in there fold to achieve their goals. They are against all who have any ties to the Imperials and as such hate groups like the Battle-Born. However, the Grey-Manes are strongly loyal because of Ulfric and his army. Initiation If the player chose to follow Ralof to escape Helgen during the quest Unbound, then when following Ralof to the player will be invited to join the Stormcloaks and directed to Windhelm. The quest Joining the Stormcloaks is added to the quest log. Stormcloak soldiers encountered across Skyrim will likewise invite the player to join, and the quest will be added to the log if it hasn't been earlier. To become a Stormcloak, the Dragonborn ventures to Windhelm, seat of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. There, his second-in-command, Galmar Stone-Fist, tests the Dragonborn to ensure their devotion to the Stormcloak cause. He asks the Dragonborn to travel to an island northeast of The College of Winterhold, where The Serpent Stone is located and slay an Ice Wraith. Doing so, the Dragonborn returns, where it is revealed that slaying the Wraith was as much a test of prowess in battle as it was a test of loyalty, because finding the island is dangerous and difficult. As a new member, the Dragonborn receives the Customary Stormcloak Armor. Upon joining the Stormcloaks, the Dragonborn cannot join the Imperial Legion. All new initiates to the Stormcloaks must recite the Oath: "I do swear my blood and honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim. As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond... ...even to my lord as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms. All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!" Notable Members *Ulfric Stormcloak - The leader of the Stormcloaks, Jarl of Windhelm. *Galmar Stone-Fist - Second in command to the Jarl. *Ralof - A member of the Stormcloaks who was captured alongside the Dragonborn. *Gunjar - A member of the Stormcloaks whose body is found in the Helgen Keep. *Hjornskar Head-Smasher - A Stormcloak Captain. *Yrsarald Thrice-Pierced - A member of the Stormcloaks residing at the Palace of the Kings. *Kottir Red-Shoal - A Stormcloak Captain. Reach Stormcloak Camp. Possibly a NPC with Stormcloak Civil War missions, because (as an Imperial) I could not kill him when I found him. *Istar Cairn-Breaker - A Stormcloak Captain located in the Haafinger Stormcloak Camp. *Scavenger Quests *Joining the Stormcloaks *The Jagged Crown *Message To Whiterun (Stormcloaks) *Battle for Whiterun *Liberation of Skyrim **Rescue From Fort Neugrad **Compelling Tribute (Stormcloaks) **The Battle for Fort Sungard **A False Front **The Battle for Fort Snowhawk **The Battle for Fort Hraggstad **Battle for Solitude Achievements References Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Factions